Shall We Not Revenge?
by CuCernunnos
Summary: A typical day in Amity Park goes horribly awry when an enemy from the past returns bent on revenge against Danny. Part 1 of 4. Rated T but borderline M for violence, graphic death and some sexually suggestive content. Critical reviews are welcome.
1. Prologue

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters and content of the original series.

This story has been rated **T** but is on the border of a **M** rating. Proceed with caution.

Critical reviews are always welcome. Mindless flames will be ignored.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Shall We Not Revenge?**

_"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?"  
**William Shakespeare**_

Green. Cold. Moaning.

Ask any of the residents of the Ghost Zone to describe it and those three words were always used. The green was sometimes darker with splotches of black, or lighter with a sickly yellow tint. The cold did vary from region to region, but it always chilled the body and soul. Only the moan remained exactly the same; low and haunting, stealing the courage from those weak of will. Those three things had always been the one constant in the zone for as long as any could remember.

Until today.

Wulf noticed the difference first. He was running through the zone, trying to avoid Walker and his goons as usual, when he heard it: a single word, barely a whisper, sounding like a desperate question. With his sensitive hearing he not only recognized the word but the speaker as well. Glancing around for the source he saw splotches of brown, like old rust stains, mixed throughout the background of the ghost zone. Before he could react to the change in conditions, he realized Walker's men were closing in on him. Wulf threw his head back and howled, "Mi funebras kun vi mian amikon."(1) then continued evading the pursuing guards.

A moment later the word echoed through the Ghost Zone again, this time higher in volume and intensity. Nearly every ghost heard it, and even those who did not couldn't ignore the russet brown stain spreading though the background. Neither was the sudden drop in temperature missed, chilling even the form of Frostbite in the Far Frozen. He recognized the voice that spoke as well, but could not believe the desperation and denial laced within the word.

Shaking off the wave of despair that struck him a hard blow, Frostbite immediately set out to help his friend in this time of obvious need. But as he gathered himself up to leave his realm he felt a sudden, irresistible command that demanded his presence. Unable to deny so powerful a will, he turned from his intended course to a place deeper within the Ghost zone. Anger at his own impotence burned within him, and he swore a silent oath that no one, not even the power compelling him now, would prevent him from doing all he could to aid the chosen one.

When the word rang out a third time through the Ghost zone, there could be no doubt as to its source. Pure anguish and loss washed through every corner of the zone, and with it mingled the fear of its inhabitants. Gone now was the familiar sickly green background, replaced by the red of freshly spilled blood. And the cold, more intense than any could fathom, stole through every realm like a malignant being in search of warmth to consume. The ghosts in the zone didn't know exactly what was happening, but they surely knew what to do.

Walker immediately called off pursuit of Wulf and ordered all his guards back to the prison, sealing it up tight from intrusion. Kitty, Spectra and Ember, busy plotting another attack on Amity Park together, scattered to their respective realms. The Box Ghost, usually as dense as his beloved cardboard, was smart enough to flee to the realm of the Lunch Lady Ghost for protection. Skulker, caught out in the open near the Fenton portal, immediately dove through the nearest door into Technus's realm. Both ghosts realized that there was safety in numbers and in unspoken agreement fortified their position. Every ghost in the zone hid itself as securely as it could, hoping to be ignored in the upcoming storm that was sure to be unleashed upon them.

Every ghost but one.

Desiree also huddled in her realm but out of sadness, not fear. She better than any knew the depth and feeling of the anguish, desperation and loss in that one word, and it tore through her heart as strongly as it did all those hundreds of years ago. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now as they did back then. What surprised her even more was she found herself empathizing for a boy who was her most bitter enemy.

Looking out from the lavish tent that was her home in the oasis realm she claimed, she too spoke a vow concerning the ghost boy. It was conceived in the memory of a great man, a Sultan, a man she loved in both life and death and would do anything to be with again. More importantly, it was born out of a sense of compassion, and of the lost humanity rekindled within her.

"I swear upon the name of He who created us all that I will help you Danny Fenton. I will do all within my power to save you from the pain of a love lost. A pain that haunts me to this day."

With the completion of her declaration Desiree felt the same powerful command that Frostbite experienced, and she too was compelled to obey.

(1) Esperanto Translation: "I grieve with you my friend."


	2. Chapter 1

The skies over Amity Park were just shifting from the black of midnight to the blue-black of predawn when Danny's internal alarm clock went off. Fighting through the fog of unconsciousness to waking was difficult, especially considering the warm, secure feeling next to him. He tried to stretch the tightness out of his muscles, but only succeeded in moving his legs and left arm. Rolling slightly to the right and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced down upon the impediment holding him in bed.

Lying next to him was a sight that always made his heart race and swell with love. She was slight in form with short, beautiful raven hair framing the face of an angel. Her skin was pale but flawless in his opinion, and her tiny features made her look like a fragile porcelain doll. Danny knew that fragility was a deception, for her will was as hard as steel when the moment called for it. You could see it in her eyes when they were open; soft lavender with the spark of determination just behind them. He could stare into those eyes all day and become lost in their warm and loving depths.

Danny moved the sheet covering her form just a bit to admire the rest of her body. The soft, caressing glow of candles gave testament to her perfection and made Danny's ardor rise within him. Breasts of milky white, with puffy areolas and taunt nipples, were exactly the perfect size for his hands and begged to be cupped. Her legs were long and slender, yet tone and shapely with exercise. They came up into a most deliciously round bottom that was so soft and warm he had to fight the urge to run his fingers along their curves. And at the junction between her legs was a paradise beyond perfection.

Danny felt his manhood rise even more at the thought of that wonderful place and the pleasures he had given to her there only hours before. They had been seriously dating for over a year since the ghost meteor and in that time had gone from innocent kisses to full sexual exploration. He chuckled at a stray thought that he'd been to third base almost as many times as Ty Cobb. There was no way he'd joke about that out loud with her though; he feared the thought her kicking his shins with those combat boots she wore too much to chance it.

Although they knew each other's body's almost better than they did their own they had still never "done it". The discussion of going "all the way" had come up several times recently and once in the heat of passion they nearly did. But they both agreed to wait for the right time, although Danny suspected she was waiting for him to make the first move. He had found the birth control pills she kept in her bedside drawer one day but hadn't mentioned it to her. He knew in his heart their relationship could handle it, but he wanted to wait for just the right time. He wanted that moment when they gave completely of each other in body and spirit to be perfect.

But he knew within his heart that it would be perfect; their love for each other would see to that. And oh, how he did love her, with every fiber of his being. He loved her so much that the thought of being without her sent pains shooting through him to his very core. But he didn't have to worry about losing her; she was his, and he was hers. She was his goddess, his Venus de Milo, his angel from heaven, his perfect woman.

She was his Sam.

Danny's eyes suddenly became wet with tears as the flood of emotions he felt for Sam came bubbling up all at once. He wanted to reach out at that moment and hold her; press so close to her body that they became one being. He quickly brushed aside those thoughts and untangled his right arm from under her. Sam wasn't a morning person and needed her sleep, and he didn't want to wake her up just because he was being all mushy. His movements however did bring a low groan from Sam, which he quieted with a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sleep my love," he whispered, "and I'll see you soon."

Danny got out of Sam's bed, stretched out his muscles again, then jerked back in surprise; the sun was starting to peak over the window sill! How long had he been just staring at her as she slept? Even though the Manson's had grudgingly accepted his and their daughter's relationship after the meteor incident, he didn't think that goodwill would last if Mr. or Mrs. Manson found him naked in their little girl's room with her naked as well. And heaven only knew what his mom and dad would say if he wasn't in his bed when they woke up, which was usually around this time of morning.

So Danny searched for, found and put on the boxer shorts he usually slept in. He seldom wore more than that when he spent the night over at Sam's; he didn't want to chance leaving behind any evidence in case he needed to make a hasty exit. Shifting quietly to ghost mode he was now covered head to toe in the hazmat suit that was permanently fused to his ghostly half, something he was very grateful for. Pulling up the covers and tucking Sam in, he gave her one last loving glance before turning invisible and flying out her window. Once high enough up he became visible and flew off toward home as fast as he could.

In his haste he failed to notice a figure hidden in the shadows of a neighboring roof top. Eyes glowing blood red followed the ghost boy's flight until he was completely out of visual range. Then they turned back to the open window of Sam's room. A low chuckle escaped the figure's lips, a sound that was heavy with hate and madness. The figure walked out of the shadows toward Sam's house, becoming invisible as it did so. The sound of footsteps on the roof soon stopped.

The last evidence of the strange figure's passing was when Sam's curtains parted briefly, then closed.


	3. Chapter 2

Amity Park's biggest covered mall was busy as usual on this hot summer's day, filled with teenagers going from shop to shop or just "hangin' out" in the food court. Over thirteen different fast food restaurants were there, flanking an enormous cafeteria style eating area. One side perpendicular to the restaurants opened up into the lower level of the mall, while the opposite side was a huge floor to ceiling glass window with doors leading out into a parking lot. The lot was almost empty except for a few work trucks and a contractors building, as it was currently being repaired and repaved.

Sitting at a table near the window was Tucker Foley, Sam and Danny's close friend. Currently he was taking turns paying attention to the two loves of his life; his PDA and the triple cheesy super bacon burger on the plate in front of him. As he took another huge bite of the sandwich Danny came over with his lunch and sat down. Watching Tucker eat that much meat at one serving made Danny serious wonder why his friend hadn't dropped dead of a heart attack yet.

Tucker nodded an acknowledgement to Danny and looked over at his tray. A salad with no animal protein and a bottle of water were all that was on Danny's plate. Swallowing most of a mouthful, Tucker looked and Danny and shook his head in mock sadness. "Dude, that's just wrong. Sam has had a serious negative influence on you in regards to food."

Danny looked past the half masticated burger in his friend's mouth and replied, "Yeah, well a few vegetables now and then wouldn't hurt you Tuck. But since you're so concerned…" and with that Danny stole a loose piece of bacon from Tucker's plate and popped it in his mouth.

"Aw man, stealing a guy's meat? That ain't right." Then Tucker shoved what was left of his burger into his mouth, preventing any future thefts.

Danny laughed at his friend as he attempted to chew on what most would consider to be a quarter side of beef. Danny pointed at Tucker commenting, "That's why Valerie won't sit with you during lunch at school; she's afraid of losing a finger. By the way, where is she today?"

Tucker swallowed several times to clear most of the food in his mouth. "She's with her dad at his lab. Something about updating the autopilot on her flight board." Tucker looked over at the Nasty Burger stand and contemplated getting another burger, then turned and asked Danny, "So, where's Sam?"

"I don't know." Danny said between fork full's of lettuce, "I haven't talked to her since before I left her room this morning. She told me last night that she'd meet us here prior to the movie starting."

Tucker gave him a sly look. "Talk to her? Do you two even talk anymore? Seems each time I see you, you're both joined at the mouth. Hard to talk that way." With that, Tucker's stomach growled its decision and he got up to get another burger.

Danny was going to protest Tucker's remarks but two things were stopping him. One was that he had a mouthful of salad and, unlike his best friend, had relatively good table manners. And two, well, Tucker was right. Danny and Sam did spend a lot of time kissing, and holding hands, and rubbing up against each other in the halls, in class, in her room…in the shower…under the covers in her bed…

"Hello, earth to Danny! Come in Danny!"

Danny snapped out of his daydream and looked up at Tucker who had just returned with another triple cheesy super bacon burger on his plate. Danny blushed at being caught thinking about Sam naked and covered it by attacking Tucker's eating habits. "I'm serious Tuck; a few vegetables wouldn't hurt you."

Tucker stopped himself from shoving the burger into his mouth just long enough to lift the bun up and show Danny, "Hey, there four pickle slices on here. Happy?" Then with a relish he took a huge bite, squirting grease and melted cheese all over his fingers.

Danny turned his head to the side in order to avoid having to watch his friend eat. As much as he liked Tucker his table manners were really an embarrassment, especially when Danny knew that they were being constantly watched. Taking one look around the food court confirmed this as tables full of giggling girls gazed longingly upon the two friends and waved whenever they thought they had caught Danny's eye. Even a table full of guys, every one of them wearing a Casper High varsity jacket, was watching Danny and motioned for him to join them.

Sighing in resignation, Danny turned his attention back to what was left of his salad. It had been like this ever since the meteor incident; everyone wanted to get to know the kid with ghost powers who saved the world. At first all of the attention was confusing, if kinda cool. Danny had never been popular (quite the opposite, he mused) and having so many people interested in him was rather flattering. In time being in the spotlight became old and pretty annoying, especially when he wanted to spend a moment alone with Sam. He also realized that many of the "cool" people who wanted to be his friend now were only behaving that way in order to improve their own social standings.

Such was the case with Paulina, although it didn't surprise Danny all that much. After all the hoopla surrounding his heroics had died down a bit she came slinking around trying to get in his good graces. She would compliment him, flirt shamelessly with him, and persistently managed to insert herself next to him anytime the media turned a camera anywhere near his direction. Once she even managed to corner him alone just outside the boy's locker room where she nearly forced herself upon him. Danny had to push her off of him rather forcefully, making his feelings for her all too clear.

Paulina of course was furious for being spurned, and from that point on tried to do anything she could to make Danny's life miserable. She was mean to Sam and Jazz, spread lies about Danny and his "affairs" with other girls, and even tried to get Tucker to date her out of spite. Of course, Tucker refused her outright. Danny liked to think it was purely out of loyalty to him, but was most likely a combination of loyalty and having so many other women to choose from. His hand in the meteor affair was also well publicized, and Tucker found himself riding the wave of celebrity too.

Yeah, a lot of fair weather companions had tried to wiggle their way into Danny's life, but he managed to know the difference and hold on to his true friends; Sam had a lot to do with that. Surprisingly, the one new person Danny had accepted as a friend and confidant after the Disasteroid affair was Mr. Lancer. He never got all starry eyed with Danny, or even tried to be buddy-buddy with him. He simply pulled Danny aside one day and apologized for all the grief he had given him over grades, tardiness and the other odd behaviors he had been punished for over the years. Lancer also told him that he was proud of how well Danny had kept everything together all that time, between school and ghosts and everything else a teen had to deal with.

His words had really touched Danny, and from that day forward he paid a little more attention in class and was a little more respectful to Mr. Lancer. That's not to say that they didn't bump heads over an issue or two every now and then. But Danny now understood that it was concern for his well being that guided Lancer's actions, both in the past and the present. He couldn't help but admire the man for that.

Lost in his thoughts on the past Danny hadn't heard his friend's question, but when Tucker emphasized it with a punch to the arm he took notice. "Hey! What was that for?!?"

"Dude, you were totally zoned there for a moment. It's nearly time for the movie. Don't you think we should give Sam a call and see what's taking her so long?" Tucker replied.

Danny glanced at his watch and realized that the movie would start in a few minutes. He looked quickly around the food court for Sam but only saw table after table full of girls giving him what they must have thought were seductive looks and waving for his attention. Sighing, he got up from his seat, "Well, I don't see her, just the usual annoyances."

"Probably a good thing she's not here yet. You know how she can get when you've got female admirers around." Tucker stood and shuddered at that thought, remembering the incident at the coffee house last week.

Danny and Tucker walked around the partition that obscured a nearby trash receptacle and dumped the remains of their lunch, although Danny noted that Tuckers plate looked almost licked clean. "Yeah, she can be something alright. Do you think that girl from the coffee house has recovered from Sam yelling at…"

Danny never finished the sentence; the explosion of glass and metal from the food court windows saw to that.


	4. Chapter 3

The shock wave from the explosion sent debris flying all throughout the food court, flinging tables and patrons about like straws in the wind. Shards of metal and glass ripped deep into flesh, turning screams of terror into moans of pain for the fortunate. The bodies of victims were strewn about everywhere; some piled up on top of each other where they met an impenetrable barrier and some lying alone in the open. In both cases arms and legs poked out at oddly impossible angles, muscle and bone lay exposed and every surface in the food court was painted in blood.

Danny slowly pushed himself up from the floor, his ears ringing and head swimming. Quickly he glanced around and found Tucker pinned under the partition, obviously hurt but trying to stand. Moving over to his friend Danny grabbed onto the remains of the barrier and lifted with all of his strength. His head pounded in pain at the effort, but he was able to move the obstruction enough for Tucker to slither out from under it. Fighting off a wave of nausea he pulled Tuck up from the floor and looked him over thoroughly.

Most of the wounds he saw on Tucker were on the side that was facing the window at the time of the explosion. Fortunately they appeared to be minor in nature; the partition having absorbed the majority of the blast damage. Danny could feel numerous cuts and scratches on himself as well, but the accompanying pain was minor so he wasn't too worried.

"You ok Tucker?"

"Are you kidding me? You?" Tucker responded.

"I'll live, more or less. What the hell was that?"

Foley shrugged his shoulders, which he regretted as he winced in pain from a muscle strain in them. "OW! I don't know, but it sure messed up this place."

That's when they both took a good look at their surroundings. The dust was just settling so the view was a bit hazy, but the carnage around them was obvious. The moans of the wounded and dying assaulted their ears, while pleas of help could be heard from every direction. The smell of blood mixed with that of food and the freshly emptied bowels of the dead. Just in front of them, mere feet from what was the sheltering form of the partition, lay a young girl with the remains of an autograph book in her hand. Her body was mangled, clothing shredded, her neck at an odd angle and a huge piece of glass imbedded deep in her left eye. The child's remaining eye was unscathed and open, staring directly at Tucker and Danny, yet destined to never see them or anything else again.

The combination of sights, smells and a meal of greasy food were too much for Tucker, and he fell to his knees retching and spewing the contents of his stomach everywhere. Danny was sure he was just seconds away from joining his friend on the floor, but managed to hold it together. He had seen and experienced unbelievable horrors before, but the blood bath around him was so totally foreign he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The closest thing he could equate to it were the stories his uncle would tell him about the Gulf War conflict, but even that seemed to pale in comparison; this wasn't a war zone, it was his home.

He was just thankful that Sam hadn't been here to see it, or worse: be a part of it.

An evil laugh behind him cut through the fog of revulsion and made him turn toward its source. Standing in the wreckage that used to be the food court window was, quite literally, a ghost from the past; one he had never expected to see again.

"Plasmius?!?" Danny exclaimed, looking like a deer caught in the glare of oncoming headlights.

"Yes Daniel, it is I. Are you pleased to see me?" Vald said tauntingly. "I'm glad I didn't accidently kill you when I blasted out the window. It would have been a pity to find you already dead or dying."

Danny stumbled forward a few paces but was brought up short by what he saw. The thing standing before him barely resembled the Vald Plasmius he knew a year ago. Puss filled boils covered nearly every inch of exposed skin and the hair on his head was patchy and sparse. Vlad's whole body looked bloated and deformed, and the stench of death surrounded him. His eyes glowed a sickly reddish black like clotted blood, and madness filled them. The very sight of this, this _**thing**_ in front of him filled Danny with revulsion and loathing.

The being that claimed to be Plasmius smiled at Danny's obvious discomfort. "What's wrong Daniel, don't you recognize your old Uncle Vlad? Is my appearance causing you some distress?" Vlad's tone turned darker, and his eyes burned bright with unfathomable madness. "I hope it does. Take a good look Daniel. This is what happens when you are exposed to Ectoranium radiation for too long. And believe me, a year in space floating through that meteor's debris field was more than enough to do the job."

Danny shook off the fear and disgust he was feeling and took up a defensive stance. "Why are you here Plasmius? Why did you attack all of these innocent people? You killed or wounded so many of them!!" Danny shouted.

"Temper, temper my little badger." Plasmius said mockingly. "Isn't it obvious why I came back? But then again, you were always slow on the uptake." Once more Plasmius 's tone turned dark. "I'm here for revenge you little brat!"

With that Plasmius took aim and shot a red bolt of ecto-energy at Danny. Anticipating the attack, Danny dodged quickly off to one side, concentrating on becoming the Phantom. Instantly, two concentric rings of bright, white light formed around his midsection, traveling in opposite directions down his body. By the time he landed on his feet, Danny Fenton had completely transformed into Danny Phantom.

Cursing the missed shot Vlad took aim again and charged up another blast. Moving faster than Vlad, Danny charged up and shot his own green bolt of ecto-energy, catching Plasmius dead in the chest and knocking him back out the blast hole. The sudden shift in location caused Vlad's second blast to go high, slamming into an already unstable ceiling and raining more debris on the fallen below.

"Danny, you gotta take this outside." Tucker said, choking on the dust created from the last blast. "One more hit and that roof's coming down."

"I know, I know!" Danny took to the air and moved quickly in pursuit of Vlad. "Get a Fenton thermos and stand by to use it!"

"I'm on it." Tucker immediately started sifting through the rubble near where he and Danny fell, careful to avoid the pools of blood rapidly spreading throughout the floor of the food court.

Danny meanwhile was in the fight of his life and having to use every trick he knew to stay (mostly) alive. Upon flying out of the mall he was immediately hit with an ecto-energy beam and knocked back through the hole in the wall. He shook it off quickly, and then moved out more cautiously, firing his own ecto-energy bolts and flying in erratic defensive patters. Vlad continued to harass Danny verbally while fighting, and it was having the desired effect; Danny was using more power and fighting harder than ever before. Both of them got in several good blows and shots, but Danny was slowly gaining the advantage.

Sensing the time was ripe Vlad positioned himself above the construction contractor's shack and slowed his movements some, feigning exhaustion from the battle. Danny's next bolt was a glancing blow that sent Plasmius to the ground in front of the temporary building. Getting to his feet slowly, Vlad turned toward Danny who was twenty or more yards away getting ready to hurl another ecto-energy blast at him.

Perfect.

Acting as if he was nearly spent, Vlad looked up at Danny and laughed. "Well Daniel, you've improved since last I saw you, where I have become unfortunately weaker. No matter. I know your weakness; a disgusting propensity to be a boy scout and protect the innocent." He began charging up a ball of ecto-energy, cackling as he did so. "Let's see you be the hero and save what's left of the vermin infesting that mall."

Danny still couldn't believe Plasmius had sunk so low. Charging up a huge ball of his own, he began to take aim. "Why attack them Vlad, they've done nothing to you. This fight is between you and me; leave everyone else out of it."

Madness flared in Plasmius's eyes as the energy ball he was forming got bigger. "Silly boy, there are no innocents in our struggle. I would gladly slaughter a thousand so called innocent victims just for the pleasure of seeing you squirm!" With that, Vlad took an obvious aim at the mall.

Danny quickly realized that the blast from that ecto-energy ball would bring the roof down, killing everyone still alive in the food court. Left with no choice, he hurled his ecto-ball before Vlad had the chance. It traveled the distance between them in a split second, colliding with Plasmius's ball just as he was releasing it. The explosion of the two powerful spheres of energy was intense, throwing Plasmius hard into the contractor's shack and shattering the windows as well. The force from the blast sent a shockwave that ruffled Danny's hair even at a considerable distance away.

It was the second, unexpected explosion a microsecond later that flung Danny through the air and onto the ground more than fifty feet from his original location.

Slowly picking himself up off the pavement Danny surveyed the damage. The contractor's hunt was about ten yards from its original location, which was now a smoking crater; the building no more than a burnt and twisted pile of metal and broken furnishings. Maintenance trucks parked in the lot had been upended and tossed about like toys in a child playroom.

Vlad's body was nowhere to be seen.

Danny stood there in confusion. There was no way those two ecto-energy balls colliding together could have caused this kind of damage; it had to be the second explosion. What had caused that? He was about to investigate when he heard something off to his left near the hole in the food court wall. Wheeling around he took aim, hands glowing green with power.

A startled Tucker threw his hands up, one gripping a Fenton Thermos. "Whoa! Danny, it's me! Power down, man!"

Danny let the energy in his hands dissipate as he brought them to his sides. "Tucker, what the hell kept you?"

Danny regretted the question the second it left his mouth. Foley was covered head to toe in dust, glass, vomit and more importantly, blood. He knew Tucker had issues with anything medical related, and blood definitely fell into that category. It must have taken every ounce of nerve he had to search for the Fenton Thermos under the conditions in the mall.

Tucker looked totally dejected after Danny's question. "Sorry dude, my backpack had somehow gotten under…that…girl." Foley looked like he was about to cry, hurl or both.

"Tucker, it's ok man. I'm sorry about being cross with you. I know it was hard, but you came through for me. Thanks."

The sound of emergency vehicles in the distance reminded Danny that there were still people alive in the food court that could use his help. He took flight and turned toward the hole where Tucker was standing, but a familiar laugh stopped him in his tracks. Turning to his right he saw Vlad walking through the parking lot toward him.

"Ahh Daniel, leaving so soon? Flying off to help all those insignificant pests in the mall? How heroic." The last word dripped with sarcasm, and Vlad made a face like he had swallowed something distasteful. "It's a shame that you weren't able save all of them. But then again you can't even protect the one's you love, let alone total strangers." Vlad's face broke out into a maddeningly gleeful smile at this.

Danny narrowed his eyes at Plasmius as his hands glowed green with power. "What are you rambling on about Plasmius?"

Ignoring Danny altogether, Vlad instead focused his attention on Tucker. "Ahh, the young Mr. Foley; techno-geek of Team Phantom, but certainly not it's brains." Plasmius looked around in mock confusion as if searching for something. "But where is the other member of your little trio of do-gooders; the dark and brooding Ms. Manson? Certainly if you two are here," his voice took on an ominous edge, "then she can't be very far behind."

The implications of Plasmius's words hit Danny like a sledgehammer and caused Tucker to gasp in shock. Danny immediately fired an ecto-blast into Vlad's chest, slamming the grinning ghost into the pavement. Moving like the wind he was on top of Vlad a second later, grabbing him by his neck and hoisting him up off the ground. The green in Danny's eyes glowed dark and menacing, and the tone in his voice sent shivers down Tucker's spine.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAM?!!!? WHERE IS SHE?!?"** Danny growled, shaking Plasmius like a rag doll.

Eyes devoid of any warmth looked up into Danny's. "I didn't do anything to her. Well," Plasmius said with a sadistic grin, "almost nothing. I did give her a 'ride' to the mall so that she could see all of the fun firsthand." His expression took on an unconvincing look of sadness. "As to where she is, well, I suppose I should have chosen a better location for her to view your battle with my clone from. But really," he said in a mock apology, glancing toward the twisted remains of the contractor's shack, "I didn't know they were keeping explosives in there. I mean, who stores dangerous materials like that on a shopping mall parking lot."

Danny's eyes flew open in horror, and he hurled Plasmius away from him. Rushing quickly to the wreckage of the shack Danny looked into its remains. Metal, scraps of cloth and wood from furniture and charred papers littered the inside of the warped metal hulk.

And near the middle, poking up through all of the rubble, was a small, delicate hand covered in blood.

A silent scream echoed inside Danny's head as he moved swiftly to the spot where the hand was. Flinging detritus out of the way like a man possessed, he eventually uncovered the broken and battered remains of Sam. Looking down on her frail form, knowing that life no longer resided in her, made all of Danny's worst nightmares come horribly true.

She was naked, and the remains of burnt rope at her wrists and ankles gave testament that she was tied up when she died. One of her signature purple stockings was stuffed into her mouth like a gag, no longer held in place by the tape still stuck to one side of her mouth. Her once beautiful hair was burnt and in disarray, and what was left was plastered to the side of her forehead that had been burnt away to the bone. Long shards of metal poked through her body at obscene angles, leaving muscle and sinew exposed by their passing. Looking down at her legs Danny noticed that one foot had been entirely blown off, ragged bone jutting out where it should be.

Then Danny looked into her eyes, her beautiful, warm, lavender eyes, and the strength to stand left him. They were untouched by the blast that killed her, forever focused in a look of sheer terror that bespoke of her final few moments of life. They looked up at him almost pleadingly, begging him to save her.

The emotions of the situation ravaged Danny's will, leaving him shaking and weak. Bending down he gently scooped Sam's body up into his arms, holding her more tenderly than he had ever before. His voice cracked with emotion, his mind barely able to form the word he whispered. "Sam?"

Laughter, high pitched and crackling with insanity, rang out in the parking lot. "She's gone Daniel, and nothing you can do can ever bring her back. You have failed her, allowed her to die because you couldn't protect her. How very sad." Vlad taunted.

Danny stroked what remained of Sam's hair, cooing under his breath as he rocked back and forth, clutching her body to his own. His heart and mind refused to accept what his senses were telling him. No, she wasn't dead, she was asleep. That's it, I just need to wake her. In a voice full with despair and denial, Danny called out to her. "Sam!"

Plasmius moved closer to Danny, he eyes alight with triumph. "Do you know why she'd dead Daniel? It's really quite simple: you were the catalyst that caused me to damage my space station, resulting in its destruction and the threat of the Ghost meteor. My life and dreams ended because of what you **made** me do."

Vlad moved even closer, to within a few yards of Danny. Face split in gleeful delight, he continued. "It seemed only fitting that I should be the catalyst that caused you to destroy the one thing that you loved more than anything…by you own hand!"

Danny was crying now, silent tears spilling onto Sam's face and washing the grime away. It was true, it was all true. Sam was dead, and he killed her. Danny Fenton. The one she loved and trusted to keep her safe from harm. His actions took her away from him forever.

Guilt consumed Danny from within, and from it was born hate. Hate for Plasmius, hate for himself, even and irrational hate of Sam for allowing herself to be captured and used like this. All of this built up inside Danny, burning his soul until an anguished cry erupted from his lips.

"_**SAM!!!!!"**_


	5. Epilogue

Deep in the Ghost Zone stands a clock tower with a huge, oaken door in its center. Pushing through the door one finds themselves in a realm filled with gears, coil springs, pendulums, cogs and other miscellaneous clock parts in all shapes and sizes, moving in harmony with each other. Assorted clocks of every color, size and type also occupy the realm, some running fast, some slow, some backwards; no two with the same time on their faces. Chimes occasionally ring out through the infinite space, signaling some significant event to their owner.

And that individual stands in a room at the center of the massive realm, staring intently at a green swirling portal not unlike a video screen. He appears to be an incredibly ancient ghost, cloaked all in purple with a scar running down his cheek from his left eye. Several wrist watches adorn his arms, and he carries a staff with a stop watch at its apex. But none of these characteristics are more startling than when his form shifts to that of a teenager, similarly outfitted and looking like a younger copy of his previous incarnation. Or when he shifts again, becoming a man just past middle age, yet still recognizable from his previous forms.

His name is Clockwork, and he is the ghost of time itself.

Currently, he was viewing the events occurring in the Amity Park Mall food court parking lot. As he watched Danny Phantom scream out Sam's name in anguish he could feel the cry resonate throughout the Ghost Zone. The cries we so emotionally charged that they threatened to change the very fabric of the zone, possibly destroying everything in the process. As he observed the scene in the portal his face appeared to be a mask of indifference, but underneath his calm, cold exterior he grieved for the boy…

…and for a future that may yet be.

A noise behind him only confirmed what he already knew; the Observants had arrived.

"Can I help you?" Ancient Clockwork said, not bothering to turn around.

One of the Observants glided forward and pointed at the viewing portal. "Daniel Fenton is again about to become the force of evil that we had forewarned you of."

"May become," cited Teenaged Clockwork, "only may. The decision is his."

The second Observant floated over to its compatriot. "Your previous meddling in his affairs has only delayed the inevitable. This time the dark forces will consume him completely, and he will be more powerful, more dangerous than before. He must be destroyed before this can come to pass."

Middle-aged Clockwork sighed, trying not to let the frustration he was feeling rise to the surface. "Time must be allowed to show the truth. You cannot see all of the possible outcomes…"

"We have seen enough Clockwork!" The second Observant interrupted. "This is the second time that Daniel Fenton will turn toward the darkness within him. How many more times must he threaten the very existence of our worlds before you act?!? He is **YOUR** responsibility and …"

Ancient Clockwork turned and faced the two beings, a look of barely contained anger crossing his features. Both Observants were brought up short by the venom in his voice. "You forget you place. I am well aware of my responsibilities regarding the boy, just as I am cognizant of my duties to the universe as a whole. You Observants would do well to remember where your authority starts, and where it ends."

Teenaged Clockwork floated away from the two and over toward a shelf full of various oddities. He resumed his cool, detached demeanor immediately. "If circumstances should dictate the destruction of the boy then I will do so, but only when absolutely necessary."

Both Observants looked at each other with their huge eye, then back to a Middle-aged Clockwork. Before either could say anything, they felt the inexorable pull of a portal taking them back to their domain.

"I believe you know the way out."

Ancient Clockwork sighed as he felt the Observants fade from his realm. He knew he should not have dismissed them so abruptly, but he'd had enough of their attitude and ignorance. If only they could see the infinite threads of probability concerning Daniel, and know that no single action would set his path in stone. Unfortunately they could not. For all that they were creatures of temporal ascendance like he was, their view of time was extremely limited.

Still, Teenaged Clockwork acknowledged their concerns with a glance to a rather dusty item on the shelf. It was made of a silvery metal in the shape of a cylinder and had the word 'Fenton' written in green along its side. Several dents marred the surface, apparently made from inside the container. One such dent that stood out from all the others was in the shape of a face; a face that represented perhaps the greatest evil to have _almost_ plagued the Ghost Zone and Earth.

A face that at this moment was grinning from within the Fenton Thermos, plotting revenge against all who had opposed its existence.

* * *

Look for Part Two, "A Poison That Blinds" coming soon!


End file.
